Closure
by ourloveistruex
Summary: Altered version of events at the end of United We Spy when Josh and Cammie are reunited. SPOILERS.


**Author's Note: After reading the final book, I was truly sad to see no closure with Cammie and Josh. So simply put, here is a one shot that essentially takes care of that c:**

**This is my first one-shot so please review! If you catch any errors just let me know! Thanks!**

**All credit to the characters, the story, and the Gallagher Girls goes to Ally Carter. The story line of this one shot will follow closely with the chapters at the end of United We Spy, so the ideas and some quotations should remain the same.**

* * *

One gun shot.

Pain.

Another shot.

Pain.

I could hear Amirah's screams over the throbbing in my ears. The pain was pushing through my whole body, reaching from my feet to my ears. I could feel it. I felt the wound and the blood seeping into my clothes, but I heard Amirah's screams through it all.

"Go Amirah. Run. I'm okay, you need to run," I gasped out. I looked at her confidently, pushing away the pain. She needed to believe me, I needed to believe me. Amirah stared at me for a few moments before she nodded her head slowly. She was out of my line of vision in just seconds. That's when I heard it.

"Cammie!"

There was no way. I was hallucinating. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I knew that help would be on the way shortly. They would find me, they always did.

"Cammie!"

It sounded closer that time, but the darkness was closer too.

"Oh no Cammie!" This time it rang through my ears. I forced my eyes open to see Josh hovering over top of me.

His wavy brown hair was cut short, his jaw line was hard, and he was no longer the skinny boy I knew once upon a time. He grew up. I grew up. I was shot.

"Cammie! Cammie! I don't know what to do! Please," his voice came out quiet and raspy. How would he know what to do? He was a normal boy. He didn't have the training I did, he didn't have the experience. He was just Josh.

I looked into his eyes and saw his panic. I could do nothing but blink. The pain was overwhelming now, I was weak. My eyes began to close, and I felt his hands grasp my shoulders, shaking me slightly. I felt my body raise as he hugged me to his chest, rocking me back and forth slightly. He was giving up. I could feel it.

"Please," this time I spoke. It was a whisper, an embarrassing whisper from a Gallagher Girl. We weren't supposed to be weak. We were meant to be strong, but here I was..lying on the street with the wounds overpowering me. Josh placed me down, and I saw him move fast at work. I saw him rip off his shirt, and let's be honest here, it was a lovely sight. He definitely toned his body in my years of absence, and in my pain it was a nice escape to see him work over me. I saw him rip his tee shirt, the muscles in his arm tensing proving even further that he was no longer the fifteen year old I once loved.

I flinched as he wrapped a portion of his shirt around the wound on my shoulder. He shivered slightly, letting out a quick "Sorry, Cam" before closing his eyes to take a deep breath. Josh wasn't meant for this, but here he was. Josh bunched up the rest of his shirt and softly applied pressure to the wound in my chest.

"Thank you," I gasped as my eyes closed firmly shut.

* * *

My eyes slowly drifted open. It felt like I had slept for days. My body ached, my eyes were sore, and my lips were chapped and dry. I closed my eyes again to eliminate my surroundings, and I absorbed it all. I could feel a slight throb in my shoulder and my abdomen, my bullet wounds. I heard the light beeping of the heart rate monitor to my right, and I knew if Liz was there should would be oozing with the details of my healing. I chuckled slightly at this, and then winced quickly as I felt the pain in my abdomen sharpen at the movement.

I heard a shuffle to my left, and my eyes shot open. I could see a dark figure standing at the window, watching me.

"Zach?" I said and I tried to lift myself up, only to let out a gasp of pain.

"Oh no, Cammie. Don't move, you aren't healed, just lay down, please," the figure said as he moved closer, and through my haze I could see that it was Josh.

Josh.

And suddenly I remembered. I saw him looming over top of me, bandaging me, and saving me.

"Josh." I gasped as he sat on the edge of my bed. He looked slightly uncomfortable but I couldn't decide if that was because he saved my life last night or because I had mistaken him for my current-sort-of-boyfriend.

"Hey, Cam. How are you feeling? Should I get the Doctor? Do you need pain medication?" The worry was clear in his voice and I smiled slightly at him. I missed him.

"No, Josh. I'm okay, thank you. Thank you." I looked him in the eye and he knew I wasn't just thanking him for his words, I was thanking him for my life.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Just..talk to me...please," I needed the escape. The pain was growing, but I fear the medicine. I fear not being in control any more.

"I don't know what to say, Cam. You surprised me, well you always surprise me, but this was very different." He stared out the window, and I understood. Josh was just a regular boy, probably working late at the Pharmacy and on his way home when he found me. If I weren't there he probably would be sitting at home right now, eating one of his mother's infamous pies. Josh looked back at me and was quiet for a few moments.

"I told mom I was sleeping over at Dillon's," he smiled lightly at me.

"Aren't you a little too old for sleepovers?" I joked. He simply shrugged his shoulders.

"It's senior year. I won't see him much after this," he paused and grinned at me before continuing, "I'm escaping. I'm going abroad for school, I'm getting out of this town, and away from this life. I need it. I need my free will," he smiled again, remember our discussions of free will in the past.

"I'm glad you've found it Josh, I really am." I grinned back at him. Silence rung loudly through the air as we smiled at each other. Seconds, minutes, maybe hours past while we sat there in a comfortable silence, just happy to have...closure.

That's when I heard footsteps running down the hallway, and I knew my friends were awake and coming.

"Cammie!" I heard Zach yell as he pushed open the door and charged into the room, pausing when he was Josh. And boy was this awkward. My ex-boyfriend sitting on the edge of my bed, his arm lightly holding my leg (mind you it was above the covers of my blanket) and my current-sort-of-boyfriend looking from me, to Josh, to the hand on my leg. He looked at me, and I could tell he was examining me. I smiled gently at him to show him that I was fine, healing and healthy. Zach coughed slightly and turned his attention to Josh.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving her," he said.


End file.
